This invention generally relates to a device and method for removing pests from a surface. In particular, this invention relates to an adhesive sheet that is positioned over a pest to trap and remove the pest from the surface.
Pests like spiders, small insects, and rodents can spread disease. Ticks in particular may carry Lyme disease, and when they burrow into the host's skin may infect the host. To prevent the transmittal of disease or irritation which may occur from having an insect on the host's skin, the insect must be removed.
Tweezers and forceps have been used to remove burrowed insects from the skin of the host. A problem with using this type of removal device is that if the insect has attached itself to the host, then a portion of the insect may break off and remain at the burrow site when removing the insect. Materials remaining in the skin can lead to discomfort and infection.
Adhesive tapes and rollers have been used as a method of removing insects from a surface like skin. A problem with using adhesive tapes as a removal device is that once the tape has been applied to the surface, the tape is difficult remove. The tape is flat against the surface without an exposed edge for grabbing.
A problem with using adhesive rollers as a removal device is that the rigid roller may crush the insect. Another problem is that the roller passes over the insect too quickly. The roller pulls the insect off the surface without irritating the insect. Irritating the insect first causes it to unhook or release from the surface. Removing the insect prior to it releasing properly may result in a portion of the insect breaking off and remaining at the burrow site.
Many pests can be difficult to catch because they move too quickly or can get into areas that are difficult to reach. Devices like fly swatters can be used to strike and kill pests, but once the pest is struck, the force of the strike may cause the pest to be lost.
There is a need for a device to safely and effectively capture and immobilize pests while securing the pest to the capturing surface and where the capturing device can be easily manipulated by a user. There is a need for a device to cause a burrowed pest to release from the surface so that the pest can be entirely removed and examined for disease potential.